Jack's True Colors
by kickfan848
Summary: When Jack parents die. Jack and his little sister are force to move with their aunt. When Jack meets the Wassibi. He starts having fun. Jack already has girls head over heel when he went to the mall. But Jack can't get over his parents, while the guys help him. Just to tell you his little sister is three so can't remember.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's True Colors

**Disclaimer: Don't own any kickin' it**

**January 18, 2010 **

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was fighting, trying to protect my younger sister and my parent's money. Just then Christian shoots both my parents and with that they were gone. Both my parents were died. I took my sister and we headed to my aunt and uncle house and told them everything, good thing my sister is three years old.

**Two months later**

It was March 18, 2010. Is been two months since my parents got murder, so I decided to move to Seaford, California with my aunt, uncle and sister. Once we got there, my aunt told me where I am going to school, and my new dojo, and other stupid stuff. I decided to check the mall; I walk instead of skateboard, because it was still packed. I was eating some burger, when some boy looks like in his late teen, and some other people. They all had the same outfit, a red and black gi, they must know Karate. "Hey, Give me your food or else!" "Are you asking me? And what are you going to do?" I question him. He showed me some karate moves. "Sorry, but you can't have them!" I told him. Now everyone was looking, okay he must be the bully around here. He looks mad, but come down quickly. "Okay, I will ask you one more time, give it now, skater!" Okay he notices fast that I was a skater. "1. No 2. Make me 3. My final answer is NO!" He showed me more karate moves. "I not in the mood and I didn't come here to fight" I stated. I walked away, when he threw a punch, I caught the punch and said "Okay, you probably, should have done that" my famous cat phrase. I flipped him, then the rest attacked, I was too quick. Less than 5 minutes they were all on the floor, groaning. I rolled my eyes and left. I could tell people were surprise, what did nobody bet this unprofessional fighters. This ginger boy came to me with his friends there was a Latino boy, an American boy, and pretty blonde girl. Of course I won't fall in love, because I had 3 years to look for my sister, then bet the stupid goon and then go back to New York. "Wow, nobody every bet Frank and the black dragon, my name is Milton and this is my friends Jerry, Eddie, and Kim. The ginger boy said, while pointing to every one of them. I sighed and said "cool, my name is Jack." "Wait, your Jack" Eddie said. "No, my name is Barney" I said sarcastically. Jerry look confused "which one Jack or Barney" I look at him and put up a finger. He nodded, 'is he any idiot' I thought. "Jack Anderson," I nodded my real last name is Brewer, but since Jack is a common name they wouldn't know and I move in with my aunt and her new husband, so I have to pretend they were my parents. "So, you're the new kid, who joins our dojo." Milton explains. I nodded again, when this pretty girl came. "Hi my name is Donna Tobin, I saw how you bet them up" she said pointing to them. "I could not over hear your name is Jack" once again I nodded.

**Hour Later**

I made new friends easily, made new crush too. Half of the girls have a crush on me. I know my new friends and I will be going to the same school. Speaking about school, it will be starting in a week. They told me karate starts now, so they wanted me to meet our new sensei. I went in the dojo, with the guys, this men that looks in his mid 30s came out of his office. "Okay, today we will be….. Who's that?" he asked about me. "This Jack the new kid who joined our dojo" Kim said. She looked like she had a crush on me, but I shrugged it off. "Oh yes, the fourth degree black belt!" he said excitedly. Okay is he a man or a five year old with a new toy? This is my other secret I am actually a tenth degree black belt, I have to pretend I am a fourth, that is basically 6 away from my real one. I am a famous martial artist; I do all the martial art. They looked at me, "No wonder you bet Frank." Jerry said stupidly. "Okay, is just me or he is stupid" I said annoyed. "Not only you" Kim said. They changed while Rudy told me everything. Once they changed, they wanted to see my moves, so I did all my fourth degree moves. They were impressed, especially Kim. Then I noticed Frank and what looks like his sensei, Rudy also noticed and shoot them away. "How, did you learn that?" they asked. "My Grandfather, the truth is that he trained Bobby Wasabi all the moves for his movie." Rudy was happier. "You mean the founder of this dojo," I nodded. After that we went to Phil Faffel, **{don't know how to spell it} **"are you ready for school" Milton asked "Yes, and No girls, teacher" Jerry said being happy on girls and being bored on teacher. "Not you, Jack" Milton yelled at Jerry "I don't know" "Well, I heard you're in the A's average." Kim said. I nodded, "you are?" Eddie asked. I chuckle; the only smart people here are Kim and Milton. My phone vibrate, I look at it, "I got to go home, and unpacked." I told them, they nodded. "Hey, can we come" Jerry asked. I nodded what felt like the ten time today. They followed me out of the restaurant, to my home. They gasps when they saw my house, my whole family was rich, especially my parents, super martial artists, actor/actress, director, and singer. P.s: real parents, to make sure. They followed me inside "made friends, Hazard" my 'mom' said. "Hazard" they asked. "My nickname" wow she so act like my real mother, no wonder they are twins, but not identical. I went up the stairs, but stop and whistle, "Are you coming" I asked. I am use to whistling when I want them to pay attention, because my dad uses to be a captain of the U.S. army. I went to my room, "Yo, next time tell us, your parents are rich, men" Jerry said. "Sorry", I noticed my parents, sister and I photo which was in a frame. I grab it before they saw. I put it in one of my dresser, well, the picture, I replaced it with just my sister, with my friends. I put the frame back where it was before they noticed, good thing they were looking at my room. "Wow, your room is big" Kim said, I just smirked. That is when Kim noticed the frame on my bed. "Is this your friends" I nodded. They soon text their parents were they were. They saw my guitar, "That's swag Yo, you play" Jerry asked, I gave him a really look, "Can you play," "sure" I said grabbing both acoustic and electric guitar. I play both, I could tell Kim like me more and more. We just chatted, and then we decide to have a sleepover at my house, so the parents brought their stuff. I left, when I back I overheard "Kim, you have a crush on Jack" "no, okay maybe a little." I went in pretending not to hear.

**Kim P.O.V.**

When I saw him fighting Frank, I started kind of liking him, now here we are talking. Jack left for a while, meanwhile the guys tortured me till I confused, and I finally gave in. That is when Jack came in I hope he did not hear. We play some games, and play truth and dare, he told us about his old friends. His mother older pizza for us, Jerry was so happy. We told Jack about school, karate, and our friendship. We learn that Jack's passion is music, dance, martial art, cooking, and school. He loves learning new things. He loves Goosebumps, just to scare himself. We watch some of his home movie, he was so cute. There was a girl in every home movie. Jack was super different, we watch movies. Then went to the game room that's when we saw all the game. He had a pool table, air hokey, ping pong/table tennis, a wii, x-box kinect, psi, and other games. We played kinect, we played Just Dance 4. It was fun, and then we played other cool games. Then we went outside since light was out. We went in his big trampoline. Then we saw the park, and hung out. Dark came so we decide to head to Jack's house. We started watching television, when his dad told us we should play with his mom and him, we end up playing hide 'n' seek, and freeze tag. We went in the kitchen to see what to eat, we ate ice cream. We talk about school for some reason Jerry got in the conversation. We also told Jack about Joan and Bobby, he just laugh and said he already know about Bobby. We fell asleep, but still stayed awake.

**Jack P.O.V.**

We were having so much fun, I talk about my life, and my aunt was surprise to see me talking to anybody. After my parent's die I never wanted to speak to anybody, my aunt told them, they were surprise. I didn't care, just then my little sister came in the room. "Hazard" "who's this?" "My little sister" "where's dad" the guys look confused. "Right behind you" she laughs when he started playing with her. "Want ice cream" "race you." I explain everything, they nodded, and then we end up playing with my little sister Cameron. We heard some of my favorite song. Then we went to sleep, Kim was on me but I did not mind.

**Next Morning**

I made everyone, including my sister breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and pancake. We played on the trampoline, before they left. After they left, I started unpacking, once I finished I helped my sister.

**Author Note: I think I made this long for you guys. Please Review! O.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jack P.O.V.**

After I finished helping my sister unpacking, we decide to watch Blue Clues. Like I said before my sister is only three years old and she love Blue Clues. After that my sister Cameron and I start baking in her Easy Bake Oven. After wards we eat the cookie we baked.

**Later on that Day**

The guys come over. Cameron was playing with her baby doll, I was watching her play. We all got bored so we put on The Little Mermaid. Since Cameron was here. She end up falling asleep, the guys leave. I tuck her in bed.

**Middle of the night**

Someone was poking me; I wake up to see Cameron. She looked at me "I'm scared" she said with her cute voice. "You want to sleep with me." I asked her. She gave me her puppy dog face, I couldn't say no. I feel back to sleep.

**Next Day**

My aunt and uncle found a job and now they were working. So I took Cameron to the dojo with me. Rudy look at her, she hid behind me. "It's okay, this is my sensei Rudy" She wave at him. "She's cute, what's her name?" "Cameron." I gave Cameron her baby doll. We start training; they wanted to see me do karate. I did some moves and might I say their mouth was wide open, that look like it was going to fall out. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I said to them. My mother always said that to me. I miss my parents so much. "Jacky, can I have candy" she said looking at the vending machine, I nod my head and put a dollar in the vending machine and put h4 which was gummy bears. It falls, I grab the gummy bears give it to Cameron. "Don't eat it all at once, okay" I said. She nods her head. I open it for her, seeing she's having trouble. She grabs one and put it in her mouth. We all got back to work. We went to Circus Burger to eat some food. I order kids meal for Cameron, she also got a balloon. I paid for the food. After that we went back to my house, including Rudy. He said the same thing Jerry said. I told Rudy what I told them the day before. He was shocked and ask me question I answer everyone, but one. I didn't seem to care. My aunt and uncle finally came home and made dinner. We ate; we played a little bit with Just Dance 4. Before, they went to their house to get their stuff. We played truth or Dare, some video games and board game.


End file.
